Leaving The Past Behind
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: The Rent kids of 2010. You'll meet the Davis' four kids, Mark's twin sons, Angel & Collins' son, Maureen & Joanne's daughters & Benny's daughter & granddaughter. Rated T for safety. Was Leave The Past Behind.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT, except my original characters. The rest belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, thoughts, flashbacks & memories.

A/N: I had this story idea brewing on the back burner and I decided to give it a try. I will update Derby Dreaming and Across the Universe – just having a bit of writer's block.

Summary: AU: The Rent kids of 2010. You'll meet the Davis' four kids, Mark's twin sons, Angel & Collins' son, Maureen & Joanne's daughters & Benny's daughter & granddaughter. Rated T for safety.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – Introductions)

**Clairessa Jane Ericcson-Davis – "Claire"** – 25 years old. Looks just like Roger, but acts like April. Is Roger and April's daughter.

**INTERESTS:** reading, writing, shopping, Facebooking, playing guitar, being with friends & watching movies.

**PERSONALITY:** quiet, keeps to herself, fun & outgoing (once you get to know her)

* * *

**Natalie Joy Marquez-Davis – "Nat" **– 22 years old. Looks just like Mimi, but acts like Roger.

**INTERESTS:** shopping, learning new things (currently taking Italian), cooking, boys, talking on the phone, being with people & riding horses.

**PERSONALITY**: very sweet, loving & easy to get along with.

* * *

**Jackson Robert Marquez-Davis – "Jack"** – 18 years old. Has his father's hair, his mother's eyes & acts like both of them.

**INTERESTS:** skateboarding, playing the drums, acting, being goofy & hanging out with friends.

**PERSONALITY:** really sweet, a total goof & down-to-earth.

* * *

**Ashleigh Rose Marquez-Davis – "Ash"** – 17 years old. Looks & acts exactly like Mimi.

**INTERESTS:** reading, writing, drawing, dancing, singing, sign language, animals, swimming & watching movies.

**PERSONALITY:** loves to be with people, very sweet, loving, fun & easy to get along with.

* * *

**Maxwell Edmund Cohen – "Max"** – 25 years old. Looks & acts exactly like his father.

**INTERESTS:** filming, girls, movies, sleeping, eating, horses, anime & learning new things (is taking German).

**PERSONALITY:** love bug, really sweet, goofy & is very accepting.

* * *

**Alexander Graham Cohen – "Alex"** – 25 years old. Has green-gray eyes, brownish-blond hair & acts like his own person.

**INTERESTS:** loud music, girls, cars, watching TV, drawing, organic food, cooking & writing songs.

**PERSONALITY:** keeps to himself & is very shy

* * *

**Romeo Thomas Schunard-Collins** – 18 years old. Looks like Collins, but acts like Angel.

**INTERESTS:** girls, dogs, people, horses, online poker, cooking, musicals & singing

**PERSONALITY:** sweet, down-to-earth & very silly (he loves to make people laugh)

* * *

**Hailey Amanda Johnson-Jefferson **– 21 years old. Looks like Maureen, but acts like Joanne.

**INTERESTS:** hackeysac, rollerblading, watercolor painting, gardening, animals, kids, people, boys, girls (is bi), organic cooking, acting, singing & a damn good speller (won the National Spelling Bee in Washington, D.C., when she was 13 years old).

**PERSONALITY:** sweet, fun to be around, funny, down-to-earth & can be serious (if she chooses to be).

* * *

**Kelly Marie Johnson-Jefferson** – 22 years old. Looks like Joanne, but acts like Maureen.

**INTERESTS:** ice dancing, dressage, football, soccer, field hockey, gymnastics, kids, dogs (has a black toy poodle named Shadow), baking, dancing, drawing, movies, reading & organic cooking

**PERSONALITY:** sweet, easy to get along with, loves everyone & everything and accepts everyone as they are.

* * *

**Juliet Louise Coffin-Gray** – 21 years old. Looks like Benny, but acts like Alison. Has a 2-year-old named Honor.

**INTERESTS:** movies, horses, organic food, Facebooking, cats, musicals, dancing, being a mom, yoga, Pilates, reading & playing with Honor.

**PERSONALITY:** sweet, down-to-earth & accepting of everyone.

* * *

**Honor Elizabeth Coffin-Gray** – 2 years old. Has blond hair & gray eyes.

**INTERESTS:** sleeping, playing, watching Bob the Builder or Playhouse Disney, dressing up, being with people, anything pink or sparkly & playing with her mom.

**PERSONALITY:** is shy (unless she knows you really well), happy, very sweet & loving.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Hailey inquired as the ten of them – them being her family, stood at the cemetery, laying flowers on various graves.

"Because it's Mother's Day – it's the least we can do." Clairessa reasoned, placing two yellow roses on the graves marked April Ericcson and Mimi Marquez-Davis. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the others placing roses on various graves, tears in their eyes.

"Love you, moms." She heard Kelly and Hailey tell the tombstones marked Maureen and Joanne. They had died in a fire not long after the girls left to attend NYU.

Juliet stood over the graves of her parents – Benny and Alison Coffin-Gray, tears in her eyes. They had died a week ago – Benny of a heart attack and Alison was murdered.

"Gwama? Gwanpa?" Honor asked, looking at the tombstones. Juliet nodded and hugged her daughter close.

"Love you dad. Love you mom." Alex and Max Cohen said in unison. Mark and Lillian Cohen were killed in a car accident, that also killed Roger and Mimi Davis.

The others had left, leaving Clairessa alone in the cemetery. She didn't mind, though. She needed some time alone.

"Hi moms." She started, kneeling down in front of April and Mimi's graves. April and Roger were young when they had Claire – only eighteen. When Clairessa was four, April killed herself. "I wanted to wish you guys a happy mother's day – I miss you a lot." Clairessa felt her voice break. "I'm doing well in school, so are Nat, Jack & Ash. I'm keeping them out of trouble, so you don't have to worry about that, dad. Give our love to Aunts Angel, Alison, Maureen, Joanne & Lillian and Uncles Mark, Collins and Benny." She then blew a kiss to each of the graves before hurrying out of the cemetery.

"Hey Claire." Natalie greeted her, standing at the stove. She was preparing dinner for the four of them.

"Hey." Claire greeted her sister, sitting down on the dirt-brown couch and tuned her guitar. She then played Musetta's Waltz in honor of her father. Jack then went to his drum set and joined in. Ashleigh rolled her eyes and buried her nose in a book.

"TURN THAT DOWN!" Natalie called over the racket. Claire and Jack burst out laughing and put their instruments away.

"Thank God!" Ashleigh exclaimed, setting her book down and went to help Natalie in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hailey?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss moms as much as I do?"

Hailey nodded, brushing a strand of long brown hair out of her eyes and looked at her sister. Kelly, Maureen and Joanne had been extremely close, so it was hard when both women died in the fire.

"Kelly? Are you okay?" Hailey asked as Kelly sat down next to her.

Kelly nodded, feeling her throat close up. Hailey held her older sister, letting her know that everything was okay.

"Do you want to go to Alex and Max's for dinner?" Hailey asked. Kelly nodded and brushed the tears out of her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a year since mom and dad were taken from us." Max said, giving the spaghetti one more stir before draining it.

"I know – I miss them a lot." Alex chimed, playing with his camcorder. It was the last present he had received before both his parents had passed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Alex put his camcorder down and went to answer it, smiling as Hailey and Kelly entered.

* * *

Romeo was in his room, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his parents. Just then, the phone rang and Romeo ran to get it, stubbing his toe on something.

"Hello?"

"Romeo? It's Juliet."

"Oh. Hi Juliet – everything okay?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm just missing my parents."

"I know. I miss mine, too. Want to go out to dinner with Honor and me?"

"Sure. I would like that."

"Great. We'll be there in about five minutes."

"Where are you now?"

"On our way up." Juliet and Honor lived on the bottom floor of the abandoned music-publishing factory, while Romeo, Hailey & Kelly lived on the second level. Max and Alex lived on the third level. The Davis kids took the fourth level, since it was left to them in their father's will.

"Great. I'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone, just as there was a little 'click' on the other line. Now, his day was looking a lot better than that morning.

At the Life, Juliet sat across from him.

"Thanks for having dinner with me, Romeo." Juliet told her friend, taking his hand in hers. Romeo loved the softness of Juliet's skin.

"Ro, Ro." Honor cooed. Romeo smiled and reached out to touch Honor.

"She really likes you." Juliet said, getting out some baby food from her bag, along with a bottle.

"I really like her, too." Romeo told her, kissing Juliet's hand. Juliet drew it away as her eyes turned dark. "Right – I forgot."

Juliet had been raped two years ago, resulting in Honor.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Juliet told him. She also didn't like to be touched; she could feel her rapist touching every inch of her skin, making her shiver.

The two of them talked about happier things – musicals, new recipes they were trying, movies and Honor.

When dinner was done and paid for, Romeo walked Juliet back to the building. He smiled as he felt Juliet rest her head on his shoulder. In his mind, he felt bad for her, but he knew that she was able to fend for herself.


	2. Clairessa's Point of View, part 1

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – Clairessa's Point of View, part 1)

Where to begin? I'm Clairessa (yes, that's how it's spelled – dad said something about it being the traditional Irish spelling – I think). I was born September 21st, 1984 at 10:25 AM. I am the only daughter of Roger Davis and April Ericcson. Everyone growing up said that I reminded them of my mother – maybe it's because I act like her sometimes. My parents were eighteen when they had me, but I didn't mind – they were the best parents a girl could ask for.

My mom killed herself when I was four-years-old. She went to take a bath and never came out. It wasn't until the paramedics rolled her body out on a stretcher and my father's pitiful wails that I knew that my mother was no longer on earth.

It was two years later that my dad met Mimi Marquez. I really liked Mimi – she was sweet, fun and really cool. She would help me get dressed for school, read me stories and played with me. My dad was the one who taught me how to play the guitar. I am in love with it – he even gave me his old Fender (which I had restored) and named it Musetta.

Mimi and dad were married and welcomed my sister, Natalie Joy, three years later. Following her were my brother, Jackson and sister, Ashleigh.

Since Mimi and Dad died, I've been in charge of my younger siblings and keeping them in line.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my lucky hair tie?" I asked my siblings, looking around our industrial loft that dad had left it to us in his will.

"Did you check your dresser?" Natalie inquired, channel surfing. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand and entered my room, which was my uncle Collins' old room. I saw my green and white striped hair tie sitting on my dresser.

"Thanks, Nat. You're a lifesaver." I told my sister, hugging her around the neck.

"Where are you going?" Jackson inquired, looking up from his drum set.

"Juliet and I are going out to lunch. She's dropping Honor by here shortly." I told my siblings. I heard Ashleigh squeal with excitement – she loved Honor as much as I did.

I really loved going out to lunch with my best friend Juliet Coffin-Gray. We usually talked about everything and nothing.

"I got a job." Juliet told me, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"At Honor's daycare center." Juliet answered. I smiled, reached across the table and squeezed her hand. She smiled and drew her hand away. I slapped my hand to my forehead – I had forgotten that she didn't like to be touched – she had been raped two years ago.

"I'm really happy for you." I told her. I then remembered my job – I worked part time at Ben's Jewels – a jewelry store. I also went to school part time.

"Thanks." Juliet thanked me, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome." I told her.

We finished our lunches and went our separate ways.

"NATALIE! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Jackson was yelling at my sister.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT JULIET!" Natalie yelled, her face red with anger.

"Whoa – what's going on?" I asked my siblings. I saw Natalie holding Jackson's iPod in her hand, inches above the garbage disposal. I ripped it out of her hand and handed it to Jackson.

"Natalie said that Juliet was a stupid whore that should not have a baby!" Jackson nearly screamed at me. I turned to my sister – I knew she would never say something like that.

"Nat, is that what you said?" I asked, rounding on my sister. She nodded her head, blinking back tears. Juliet was my best friend and I was really angry that my sister would say something like that. "How dare you!"

"Claire – I didn't mean what I said!" Nat exclaimed.

"I don't wanna hear it – you're grounded!" I yelled, watching Natalie storm to her room and slammed the door behind her. I then sat on the couch, leaning my head back. "Argh!"

"What?" Jackson asked, unplugging his headphones from his ears so that he could hear me talk.

"Sometimes I hate being the oldest." I told him, turning on the TV and flipped to a random channel.

"I'm sorry." Jackson told me, getting out his laptop.

"Where's Ash?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Out with friends – Sarah and Gracie, I think." Jackson answered.

After Jackson and I had dinner (Chinese takeout from Wong's), I went to check on Natalie. I knocked on her bedroom door and let myself in.

"What do you want?" Natalie asked. She was lying on her bed.

"To talk to you – what's going on? You're usually so happy."

"Aaron broke up with me." She blurted out. Aaron was her boyfriend of eighteen months.

"I'm so sorry – what happened?"

"He said that he wanted to see other people. It's no big deal."

"What did that have to do with Juliet?"

"He was the one who called Juliet a whore and also said that he shouldn't have a baby. I slapped him across the face-"

"Whoa, Nat – YOU DID WHAT?"

"I was defending Juliet – Aaron doesn't know what he's saying sometimes."

"Still, Nat – that doesn't give you the right to hit people. You need to call Aaron and apologize."

She shook her head.

"Nat, what you did was wrong – you _have to _apologize."

"Aaron won't talk to me." She got off his bed and walked over to her stereo and put on some loud music.

"NATALIE!" I yelled over the music. She turned off the music and turned so that she was facing me.

"What?"

"Adjust the attitude, please."

Natalie rolled her eyes at me. I was starting to get really sick of her attitude.

"No, I won't adjust the attitude."

"You're grounded for two weeks."

"You're not mom!"

"I'm the oldest, therefore, I get to give out the punishments."

"That's not fair!"

"Do you want to make it three weeks?"

Natalie was silent.

"Good. Now, I want you to call Aaron and apologize. Then, I want you to clean the bathroom and your room. Once those are done, you can have some Chinese food in the fridge."

I then exited her room and walked to mine. I then plopped down on the bed and let out a deep sigh.

"I wish you guys were still alive – I need all the help I can get." I told the ceiling.


	3. Natalie's Point of View, part 1

A/N: Just a little bit of an author note - i'm going to be showing the darker sides of my characters (except Honor). their personalites will come out in (insert character name here) point of view.

A/N 2: The order of the points of view: (each chapter will b repeated 2x)

-chaps 2-5 - Davis kids  
-chaps 6-7 - Cohen boys  
-chaps 8-9 - Johnson-Jefferson girls  
-chap 10 - Romeo  
-chap 11-12 - Juliet & Honor

* * *

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title – Natalie's Point of View, part 1)

I can't believe I'm grounded for two fuckin' weeks! That blows! Sometimes I wish that Clairessa wasn't my sister – she can be such a bossy bitch sometimes. Argh!

Anyway, I'm Natalie Joy Marquez-Davis. I was born on July 12th, 1987 at 2:10 PM. My mom told me that I was a screamer when I came out, but that's always a good thing, I guess. Whatever.

Clairessa came into my life when I was four-years-old. Her mom had killed herself while taking a bath. I felt kind of bad for her. Mom said that she loved Claire and I the same and nothing would change that.

It did, however, when Jackson and Ashleigh entered the world. Claire and I were at each other's throats constantly, that is, until Dad taught Claire how to play the guitar. Claire started taking lessons when she was ten, I was seven at the time and was really jealous of her. But then mom discovered something that I loved – horseback riding. So when Clairessa had her guitar lesson, I had my horseback riding lesson. That was fine with Claire – she couldn't care less.

Sorry if I'm sounding mad right now, but I am. Claire isn't my mother – my mother is DEAD!

* * *

After an hour of being in my room, I opened the door and poked my head out. I saw Claire sitting on the couch, holding Honor. I let out a deep breath and exited my room.

"Claire?"

"What?"

"I came to apologize."

"For what?"

"My behavior earlier. I'll call Aaron in the morning – it's too late to be calling him."

"It's only eight o'clock."

"He's in a band and they have a gig tonight."

She just nodded, not turning her attention away from Honor.

"Where's Juliet?"

"At home – she's not feeling well, so asked if Honor could spend the night."

"May I hold her?"

"Sure."

I sat down next to her and watched as she placed Honor in my arms. I smiled down at the two-year-old and she smiled back up at me.

"Hi." Honor whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back.

"Horsey." Honor said, pointing to my necklace – it was silver with a charm of a running horse on it.

"Yeah – horsey. My mommy gave it to me."

"Where your mommy?"

I felt my stomach drop – I didn't know what to tell a two-year-old. I wasn't gonna lie to her.

"My mommy's in heaven."

"I sorry." Honor said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and hugged her close.

Honor ended up falling asleep in my arms, so I put her in her pack-and-play, which Claire had set up in her room. I kissed Honor's forehead and exited Claire's room, closing the door so that only a crack of light could seep through the door.

"Claire, now that Honor's asleep, can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"My attitude earlier – I was just really mad at Aaron and took it out on Jackson."

"I know, Nat. I've never seen you act like that – you all right?"

I nodded. Claire looked at her watch then back at me.

"It's almost nine – you can watch two shows then off to bed."

"Okay. Hey Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being my sister – I know I act like I hate you sometimes, but I really do love you."

Claire smiled at me and hugged me around the neck.

"Oh, Nat. One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You're grounded until you call Aaron and apologize."

"I know." I said, turning on the TV to a random channel.

I went to bed at ten. Four hours later, I heard the door slide open then closed again. I grabbed the tennis racket I kept beside my bed and exited my room.

"Jackson! Where the hell were you?" I asked in a loud whisper.

"Band practice – it ran late tonight."

"You could have called."

"I did and I talked to Claire – she was fine with me coming home late."

I rolled my eyes and entered my room, plopping down on my bed, stomach first. Before I knew it, I was in dreamland and nothing on earth could wake me up now.


	4. Jackson's Point of View, part 1

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title – Jackson's Point of View, part 1)

Hey there! I'm Jackson Robert Marquez-Davis. I'm eighteen years old and am an awesome drummer – I'm in a band called Six Feet Under The Ground. We play mostly heavy metal, but we do play some pop, hip-hop and whatever we feel like.

My birthday is October 12th, 1983. I was born at 1:23 AM.

My favorite color is blue.

My favorite animals are elephants, sea lions and tigers. I also am a dog lover.

My favorite movie is either The Blind Side or the X-Men series.

My favorite thing about me is probably my sense of humor – I love making people laugh.

My favorite person was my dad – he and I were really close. He was the one who taught me how to ride a bike, fly a kite and build a model airplane. He also taught me some personal things – things I really don't wanna talk about.

* * *

The next morning, Ashleigh, Natalie and I looked at our chore list for that morning and glared at Claire. Ash, Nat and I HATED doing chores, but Claire always had us do them.

"The sooner you do your chores, the faster you guys can do what you want." Claire told us, starting in on her list of things to do.

An hour and a half later, I was done with my chores and was setting up the Wii. I loved playing Wii, especially bowling, tennis and a balance game called Bubble. When I was two-years-old, I was diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy. It kind of sucks, but that's why I joined a band and play the balance game every day.

"Jackson?" I heard Clairessa call.

"What?" I called back, clicking on my Mii so I could get started playing the Wii.

"Are you done with your chores?" Clairessa inquired, coming over and stepped in front of me.

"Yeah, have been for a while." I told her, stepping onto the Wii balance board and selected the game I wanted to play.

"Have fun." Clairessa told me, exiting the room. I rolled my eyes and played over an hour of Wii games.

An hour later, Clairessa told us she was going to the store and wanted to know what we wanted for dinner.

"Pasta." I called.

"Pizza." Natalie called out.

"Subs or Chinese take out." Ashleigh piped up.

"How about something – I don't know – healthy." Clairessa told us. All three of us looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"We're always having healthy things – I feel like a freakin' rabbit!" Ashleigh complained.

"Fine – we can get one thing for dinner. I'll settle for pizza, if you guys will have a vegetable to go with it." Clairessa reasoned.

The three of us looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I'm so gonna beat your butt at Wii golf!" Ashleigh said as soon as Clairessa was gone.

"We'll see about that!" Natalie challenged. I rolled my eyes and went to my room where my drum set was. I picked up my drumsticks and saw the initials ADS engraved on the sides. This was the first time I had noticed the engraving.

"Hey guys, do you know what ADS stands for?" I asked my sisters, exiting my room.

"Yeah – that was aunt Angel – Romeo's mom. Her initials were Angel Dumott Schunard." Natalie pointed out.

"Oh. I never knew that. I thought that dad got them at a garage sale and found them there." I told my siblings.

"No, Jack. Before you were born, Aunt Angel left you her drumsticks. She told dad that you were gonna be a drummer – she could feel it." Natalie told me.

"Never knew that." I told her, going back to my drum set and played a rhythm I made up. I got so into it that I didn't even hear Claire enter the loft and announce that dinner had arrived.

"JACKSON! DINNER'S HERE!" Natalie yelled over the noise of my drums. I put my drumsticks down and exited my room. I smelled delicious cheese pizza and cheesy bread.

"I'm starving!" I announced, helping myself to two slices of cheese pizza and three slices of cheesy bread. I got very dirty looks from my sisters.

"What?" I asked, my mouth half-full.

"You're such a pig." Claire told me, walking away and sat on the couch.

"I'm the only boy in a family of three girls, so of course, I'm going to be a pig." I said, playfully sticking my tongue out at her.

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I told the person. The door opened and Claire entered. She was dressed in her pajamas – a blue tank top with an outline of a black dog on it and red, blue and black striped pajama bottoms.

"Hey. Do you have a minute?" she asked, entering my room.

"Sure." I told her, patting the spot next to me.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're the best brother anyone could ask for."

"Even though I am a pain in the butt sometimes?"

"Yes, even then. I know that we all have our girly issues, but you listen to us, just like aunts Angel, Joanne, Maureen, Alison and Lillian, along with mom, used to."

I smiled and pulled my older sister into a hug. She pulled out of the hug and knocked me upside the head as she exited the room. I rolled my eyes and climbed under the covers, ready for a good night's sleep.


	5. Ashleigh's Point of View, part 1

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title – Ashleigh's Point of View, part 1)

What is there to tell about boring me? My name is Ashleigh Rose Marquez-Davis. I was born on April 24th, 1982 at 9:45 PM. I hate my full name, so I usually go by Ash. I don't have a MySpace or Facebook, heck I don't even Twitter. I own a laptop, but I don't believe in social networking. I do email my friends and write hand-written letters.

What I like the most though, is drawing. I'll draw anything – my siblings, my friends, animals – whatever. I'm working on flowers and plants – I kind of suck at those, but whatever.

I would never say this out loud, but I have a HUGE crush on Romeo Schunard-Collins. He's so cute & very sweet. He's like my best friend, in a way. My best friend is actually my sister, Natalie. She and I get along (for the most part) and she's ALWAYS there for me, no matter what.

* * *

I sat at my desk in my bedroom, gazing out at the night sky. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to draw something. The only problem was that I didn't know what to draw. I looked at the picture on the edge of my desk – it was my parents at the beach. I smiled and studied their faces before getting out my sketch pad and drew them.

I had sketched my mom when I felt myself grow tired, so I put my things away and climbed into bed, drawing the covers to my chin.

I was awoken the next morning by the smells of bacon, eggs, waffles and pancakes. Kicking the covers off, I went to investigate.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Alex Cohen greeted me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw my siblings and friends – Alex and Max Cohen; Romeo; Hailey and Kelly Johnson-Jefferson and both Juliet and Honor – all gathered in our tiny kitchen.

"It smells good." I finally spoke up, helping myself to a double dose of everything before joining Romeo, Kelly and Alex on the couch.

"Nice pajamas." Kelly commented. I felt myself blush as I looked down – my pajama shirt was black with a picture of Edward Cullen's face and I wore red pajama bottoms.

"Thanks. I'm not really a Twilight fan." I admitted.

"Then why are you wearing the shirt?" she inquired.

"It was the last birthday present I received from my dad." I answered. "I was a Twilight fan when he gave it to me."

"Why Edward? Jacob's cuter." Juliet joined in the conversation. I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite of bacon.

After I finished my breakfast, I went to change into a sweatshirt and jeans, seeing as it was cold outside, even though it was the middle of May.

"We ready?" Clairessa asked as I exited the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"To the movies – the girls are seeing Letters to Juliet and the boys are going to Robin Hood." Clairessa answered.

We arrived at the movie theater, talking and laughing.

"Wait – where's Honor?" I asked, completely forgetting about the cute little two-year-old.

"She's right here." Juliet comforted me, holding tightly onto Honor's harness as she walked over to the fish tank in the corner.

Clairessa paid for our tickets as Max paid for the boys' tickets. We then got treats and headed to our theaters.

"_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_." Natalie, Clairessa, Juliet, Hailey, Kelly and I sang at the top of our lungs. Juliet was carrying a sleeping Honor, who didn't mind us singing so loudly.

"She's so precious." Clairessa noted as Juliet placed Honor in her car seat.

"She was so good in the movie." I spoke up, climbing into the way back of Kelly's van. Once everyone was in, we drove to the ice cream place, where we were meeting the boys.

As we talked about our movies, I kept looking over at Romeo. The boys were sitting at one table, while the girls sat at a booth nearby.

"Russell Crow was definitely the best Robin Hood I've seen." Max was saying, taking a sip of his strawberry shake. I took a sip of my Oreo malt as us girls gabbed about our favorite love story.

"Do you guys know how each of your parents met?" Kelly spoke up.

"I know that my mom and dad met in an alley – they told me the story at least ten thousand times." Romeo answered.

"Our parents met on a blind date." Alex spoke up.

As each of us told the stories about our parents met, my eyes went to Juliet. She was the only one of us who didn't get ice cream – she got a bottle of water.

"Jules? You okay?" I asked, using my nickname for her.

She just nodded and looked at Honor, who was in her stroller, sucking her thumb.

"I was just remembering that awful night." Juliet said, avoiding eye contact. I knew which night she was talking about. I couldn't believe that a sweet girl like Juliet was – I can't bring myself to say it. I just put a comforting hand on her shoulder, letting her know that everything was okay.

Once the ice cream was eaten, we left and headed back to our loft to hang out. We ended up playing the Wii – boys against the girls. All of us had created Miis, so we didn't have to create new ones. We played the Wii for an hour before Juliet had to take Honor home, since the two-year-old was complaining that she was tired. All of us said goodbye to the two of them as they left.

"I should probably head home, too." Romeo spoke up, exiting the loft as he waved goodbye to all of us.

"See you guys tomorrow." Kelly and Hailey said in unison, getting off the couch and exited the loft.

Max and Alex stayed for a while, which made me feel uncomfortable. Max and Claire were currently dating, and frankly, I was okay with it. I mean, Max is a pretty cool guy, so I don't know what I'm uncomfortable about. Just then, Max and Claire started making out in front of Nat, Alex, Jack and I, so we all went to my room and played poker.

It wasn't until Max and Alex left that Claire entered my room, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Claire? What's wrong?" Jackson inquired.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Ash, I'm telling the truth."

I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book. The others had exited my room just minutes before Claire entered. I felt Claire sit on the edge of my bed and I felt her staring at me.

"What?" I asked, not looking up from my book.

"I'm thinking about getting serious with Max."

"And you're telling me this because?..."

"I know I'm you're role model-"

"You're not my role model and honestly, I don't care what you do."

"Ash, are you mad at me or something?"

"No, I'm reading and you're interrupting."

"I just don't want you to follow in my footsteps."

"Not planning on it."

"O-kay then. Night, Ash."

"Good night Claire."

I looked up from my book and watched Claire exit my room, turning off the overhead light.

"HEY!" I yelled, getting out of bed and turned on the overhead light. It wouldn't turn on.

"POWER'S OUT!" I heard Jack call.

"NO, IT'S A BLACKOUT. I JUST SAW A BUNCH OF LIGHTS TURN OFF OUTSIDE." Natalie called from across the loft.

"LET'S ALL GO TO SLEEP – WE'LL DEAL WITH IT IN THE MORNING!" Claire yelled.

All of us headed to our rooms and fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
